To ensure the proper care and humane treatment of animals during their use in cancer research projects, the Center for Molecular Medicine and Immunology (CMMI) proposed in 1984 an Animal Care Facility Improvement Plan that addresses improvement in problem areas that include: animal housing, animal quality and health, personnel training, and equipment. CMMI's Improvement Plan consists of three phases: 1) an Expansion Phase; 2) a Developmental Phase; and 3) a Construction Phase. Phases 1 and 2 of the plan are directed to CMMI's immediate needs for trained and certified animal personnel and for programs in animal management and health, whereas Phase 3 addresses CMMI's long-term need for the construction of its own Animal Care Facility. The plan has been based on funding and program expansion, including the construction of CMMI's Animal Care Facility by 1990-1991. With the completion of Phase I, Phase 2 of the Plan addresses the development by CMMI of a sound laboratory animal management and animal care program that in CMMI's judgement will: 1) monitor the care and use of animals in cancer research projects; 2) implement epidemiologically disease control procedures based on sound health and disease diagnostic methods; and 3) provide highly trained AALAS certified personel, supplies, equipment and services that will be shared by investigators engaged in cancer research. To accomplish these specific aims, CMMI implemented in 1985 and 1986 veterinary and diagnostic laboratory services; hired a full time AALAS animal technician; and purchased sanitizing equipment as a result of its Animal Resource Improvement Award (RR-02963). Concomitant with these objectives, CMMI was granted full accreditation by AAALAC in July of 1986. This grant application by CMMI represents cost- sharing support for continuation of CMMI's Phase 2 animal improvement plan. Additional financial support of $3.3 million for Phase 3 will be provided by private funds. The next step in the accomplishment of Phase 2 will improve shared resources to meet CMMI direct research needs, continue to provide high quality animal care, and allow CMMI constancy in the delivery of these services in the most cost-effective fashion.